Herobrine's Other Side
by SilverRaichu17
Summary: Sky and his friends get captured by Herobrine. They're forced to stay at his castle until the monster lets them go. But is Herobrine really the monster they all fear?
1. Let's Go!

Sky's P.O.V

"Come one guys, let's do it" I said. The rest of my friends looked at me like I was absolutely insane.

"Sky, that's a terrible idea" Ty said.

"But it will be fun, come on guys!" I begged.

"Sky, if killing yourself is fun, then I'd be totally in" Jason said. "But it's not, so I'm out"

"Guys, please if you're not coming with me I'm just going to go by myself" I said.

"Guys let's just go with him, if he's getting killed I'm not letting him do it alone" Jerome said.

"Fine" Everyone agreed.

"Bloody Woods, here we come!" I yelled.

(Sorry 4 the short chapter, longs ones coming soon!)


	2. Bad Choices

5 hours later… (**Sky's P.O.V**)

We walked through the woods, once in a while feeling strange, but we ignored it. We were walking for hours,

"Sky can we go home now?" Quentin said. I yawned,

"Well, it is getting a little late, sure let's head home" I said. We turned around, and saw him. The reason no one wanted to come was because they thought we would run into him.

"Why hello there, gentlemen" Herobrine laughed.

"Thanks a lot, Sky" Ian whispered in my ear.

"SCATTER!" I yelled, then we all ran in different directions.

**Herobrine's P.O.V**

I had set traps along this whole area, when all 7 lights appeared on my watch, I would know that I had captured all of them, I looked at my watch waiting. 2 lights flickered on,

"2 down, 5 to go" I said. Then 1 light flickered off,

"Come on, 4 more" Then 3 lights flickered on. The last light, flicked on then went off.

"Oh that little" I said, flying above the woods.

**Sky's P.O.V**

I ran through the woods, I have no clue where my friends went, and I kept hearing a voice,

"_Sky…"_ It called, _"Sky where are you"_

I looked behind me as I ran, then I came face to face, with a cliff, no way out. I turned around, and saw Herobrine.

"Come on Sky, your friends are all waiting for you" He said.

"Leave my friends alone" I yelled.

"Opps, too late for that" he said, then I fell face first into the dirt.


	3. The Cells

Sky's P.O.V

I groaned as I stood up, I tried to walk forward, but the chains tied to my arms held me back. I looked over to my left and right to see, all my friends in cells, by me. Then everyone stood up,

"God, where are we?" Ty said.

"I have no clue" Jason said.

"Well, I can answer all your questions, with so little words, gentlemen" Herobrine said, walking into the cell room.

"He what's the big deal, dude" Mitch said.

"The big deal is that, people who trespass on my woods, get captured and come here, I either let them go, or kill them, it really depends in my mood" Herobrine said.

"I'm guessing you not always in a good mood" Jerome said.

"Hmph. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not" Herobrine replied.

"It's probably true" Ian said.

"Shut up, I could kill you right now" Herobrine growled,

"Jeez, someone's not in a good mood" I said.

"My mood, won't change if you keep acting like this" Herobrine said. Walking away.

"Well, were dead" Ty said.


	4. Nope, don't think so

Herobrine's P.O.V

I was typing on my computer, while I kept hearing those idiots complaining.

"Let us go" Ty said, "Please"

"Yeah dood, let us go" Mitch said. I have had enough, I ran in the cell room and said the scariest thing I could have ever said.

"I swear to Notch, if you guys don't stop I will kill all of you, slowly so you can watch the blood run down your body and onto the floor, then you'll collapse, never opening your eyes again" Everyone sat on the cement floor, and fell silent,

"That's more like it" I said, walking out of the room. I heard a knock at the door so I went to get it.

"Ugh, brother what do you want" I said.

"I've heard that you started capturing innocent people again" Notch said.

"These stupid mortals think they can trespass on my forest, and I keep them here to teach them a lesson" I said, Notch pushed me aside.

"Well, I'm taking them with me." Notch said.

"I don't think so" I said, snapping my fingers, and then Notch collapsed.


	5. Notch's Plan

Sky's P.O.V

We saw Herobrine drag Notch, into the cell next to Mitch. I looked at Ty, and he gave me this look, like he was saying,

"Were done for"

But, I kept calm, and tried, to take a quick nap.

Herobrine's P.O.V

I stood in front of Notch's cell, like I was waiting for him to wake up. Finally Notch, sat up,

"Hi, brother" Herobrine said.

Notch stood up and tried to walk forward, but it was no use, the chains held him back.

"Let me go, brother" Notch said,

"Well, how about no" I laughed.

"You will be stopped" Notch smiled.

"You can't stop me" Herobrine said, "These idiots can't stop me"

"Hey!" Jason yelled.

"Who's going to stop me Notch" I laughed, "a little pig?"

"I've got a plan" Notch said.

"No one is going to stop me!" I yelled.

"Hello?" a voice came from upstairs.

"Cyndi can't stop me" I laughed,

"Dad, you home" a voice came from upstairs. Notch smiled,

"Oh, shit" I said.


	6. The thing, He never did

**My P.O.V**

I walked in the castle with Cyndi.

"Dad? You there?" I yelled. My ear twitched,

"I sense something's wrong" I said. I heard little sounds coming from the cell room downstairs.

"He didn't…" I growled,

"I think he did" Cyndi said.

"Ugh, Dad I thought you stopped doing this" I complained walking into the cell room.

"Dad?" a man one of the cells blurted out.

I ignored it and looked at my dad,

"Anything you got to say?" I said.

**Herobrine's P.O.V**

I didn't know what to say, this was my daughter, anything I say, hits her hard. So I panicked and snapped my fingers. My daughter and Cyndi collapsed on the ground.

"God, what am I doing?" I yelled in my head, "I just made my daughter pass out"

"But when she wakes up she'll be madder at me, ugh, I only have one choice" I teleported them into a cell, I couldn't believe what I was doing but I had too.


	7. Waking Up

Notch's P.O.V

Herobrine quickly left the room. I was very shocked from what just happened, Herobrine would never do that to his own daughter. I had to figure out what was wrong. Is saw that Silver, slowly started to wake up.

My P.O.V

"Ugh, what happened" I groaned.

"You're asking me" Notch said. "Something's wrong with your dad, and I don't know what it is" I looked down at the chains around me hands,

"Sometimes, my dad forgets how strong I am" I said, I stood up, and the chains just slipped of my wrists.

"How on earth did you do that" a man yelled from one of the cells.

"Who are you?" I questioned,

"I'm Sky, this is Mitch, Jason, Ty, Ian, Quentin, and Jerome." He said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Silver" I said. I yawned snapping my fingers, everyone's chains slid off, and the cell doors opened.

"Ok, I'm going to go find my dad, everyone else, leave" I said, running up the stairs.

Sky's P.O.V

I looked over at my friends,

"Since when did Herobrine have a daughter" I said, everyone shrugged.

"Alright whatever let's just go, I don't want to stay here any longer" I said.

"Sky, something bad is going to happen, I'm afraid Herobrine's on a straight road to insanity" Jason said. "And he's not getting off"

"Then we have to go warn the girl" I said.

"No, we have to get out of here" Jerome said.

My P.O.V I walked through all the halls, yelling

"Dad, are you there?" I finally turned into the last corner finding my dad, in his room.

"Dad are you ok?" I asked, He got up from his bed and turned around, his eyes glowed a bright red. I remember this happened a long time ago, it happens every few years, where he wants to- I remembered, "Where he wants to kill everything…" I ran backward leaving dust behind me. I ran into Sky and his friends,

"What are you guy's still doing here?" I asked.

"Your dad's about to go insane" Jason said. I heard a large yell from behind me,

"RUN!" I yelled. We all bolted for the door, I was so close, when I felt a sharp quick pain in my back, as I collapsed I saw the bloody pick axe fall next to me.


End file.
